A Look Inside!
by justafreewriter101
Summary: A look inside the lives of those in Purgatory, in the form of One Shots!
1. Couch Cuddles!

After a long day of work at the station, Nicole tries to enter the homestead without a sound. She had peered through the window, as she walked up to the house, her girlfriend of a year, Waverly, laid peacefully asleep on the couch. Stopping to take her boots off, and hang her coat up, the red head looks into the lounge, smiling as Waverly, mumbles in her sleep. Making her way over to the smaller girl, Nicole leans down, kissing Waverly's forehead softly. The younger of the two stirring, her eyes blinking heavily with sleep, not saying anything. The brunette shuffles back, sitting up slightly, causing a chuckle from the taller woman inviting the older woman to sit with her. "Let me change, I'll be right down." Nicole mumbles, kissing Waverly softly. Receiving a nod, the older woman, makes her way up the stairs, as if on autopilot, into her girlfriend's bedroom.

Upon entering the lounge, after showering and changing, the taller woman, finds Netflix set up on the TV, her girlfriend sitting up, trying to decide which movie to watch. The red head smiles, slipping into the kitchen, making her way around the, now familiar kitchen, as she gathers everything for hot cocoa. Balancing a bowl of popcorn and two mugs of hot cocoa, Nicole, enters the lounge, properly this time, placing the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table, handing a mug straight to Waverly. "Thanks baby," Waverly mumbles, holding the mug close to her chest, sighing in content at its warmth. "You are welcome, Waves." The older of the two replies, her eyes floating to the TV screen, the opening credits of 'Harry Potter,' roll over the screen. Shuffling over, Nicole wraps an arm around Waverly's shoulder, drawing the smaller woman closer. An hour later, the popcorn is finished, and the cocoa drunk, the two women, now lay cuddled up on the couch, Waverly laying against the back of the couch, her arms wrapped around Nicole, while the officers hand runs through the brunette tresses, both watching the movie.

A few hours later, another person enters the house, her baby daughter, cradled in her arms. She hangs her coat up, holding on to the new born. Stepping into the lounge, her heart melts, lying asleep on the couch is her baby sister and her girlfriend. Smiling softly, she lays her daughter down in the baby swing, before covering the two sleeping women with a blanket. Stepping out of the room, she grabs her phone, taking a photo for the memory book. Not wanting to wake the sleeping women, she picks up her daughter, making for the stairs, deciding she would send the picture to the girls tomorrow.


	2. French Braiding!

Glancing into the lounge room, Wynonna couldn't help but chuckle, at the sight of her baby sister and her girlfriend. The taller woman sits cross legged, in front of the couch; her girlfriend sits behind her running a brush through red hair. Leaning into the touch slightly, the taller woman winces slightly as the brush snags on a knot. "You have to tell me if I'm hurting you, okay baby?" The younger of the two, mutters to the red head in front of her. Leaning in slightly, Wynonna, waits for Nicole's response. "Of course I will baby." She says, with a slight wince. Wynonna thinks back to all the times as a child, she let Waverly play with her hair, she remembers the pain very well.

 _Wynonna sat on her knees in front of the couch, her six year old sister sitting on the couch, hair brush in hand. The twelve year old, may already regret letting the young child play with her hair, but can never say no to Waverly. The newly six year old, rips the hairbrush through her older sisters hair, not realising how much pain is being inflicted. "Hey Waves, baby, be a little more gentle." The youngest Earp nods, before trying to lessen the force she is using to brush her sisters hair. Wynonna winces, until the six year old puts the brush down, sighing. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Nonna."_

She is brought out of her flashback, as Waverly, mutters something about not understanding how it works. It causes the older Earp to chuckle, as Nicole tries to explain to Waverly, how to do the braid. The braid falls naturally once Waverly finally gets the hang of it. Nicole turns around, and kisses Waverly softly. "Thank you baby, I'm going to get a water." Wynonna makes her way into the kitchen, jumping up on the counter. "So on a scale of one to ten how much did that really hurt?" Wyn asks as the red headed officer enters the kitchen. The red head jumps slightly, but turns to the other woman. "I don't know what you are talking about." She mumbles. "It hurt, didn't it? I remember Waverly brushing my hair when she was younger. It hurt like anything, she brushes other peoples hair with the same force she uses to brush her own hair." Nicole looks up at the older Earp. "It hurt a little bit, but she knows how to do it now." She admits, before grabbing a glass of water, skulking it down. "Why didn't you tell her it was hurting?" The taller of the two turns, facing the brunette sitting on the counter. "I didn't want her to give up, if she knew she was hurting me she would have given up." Nicole mumbles, before exiting the kitchen. "Nicole, thanks." Wynonna calls as the red head leaves the kitchen. Walking past the hall mirror Nicole looks over at the braid, smiling.


	3. Aunty Nicole!

The screaming coming from the baby monitor, pulls Nicole from her sleep. The sleepy redhead, switches the monitor off, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. Slipping out of bed, Nicole, silently makes her way across the room, and out the bedroom door. Being careful not to let the nursery door creak, Nicole enters the room, walking over to the crib. Bending over the dark wooded crib, the officer, picks up the screaming ten week old, placing her against her chest. "Shush, Wynette, Aunty Nicole is here." She mumbles to the small child. Holding her close, the red head makes her way down stairs, into the kitchen, finding the milk, premade for the child. Settling in the armchair, Nicole slips the bottle into the baby's mouth.

Watching the baby, Nicole speaks to her. "You know Wynnie? You are the luckiest baby ever." She mumbles, "You have your Mama, she may seem crazy as shit, but she loves you. Your Aunty Waverly, one day I'll marry that girl, she means the absolute world to me." She looks down at her niece's big brown eyes. "Your Uncle Dolls and Uncle Doc, they are crazy, but they will always protect you, be warned when you bring a boy home, princess, the poor boy might get shot." She chuckles softly, bouncing the baby. "I'm not sure where I fit it, but I do. I'm your aunty Nicole, I'm the sheriff of this town. I, like your uncles will protect you always." Noticing the bottle empty, Nicole places the infant on her shoulder, burping her. The new born starts fussing, causing the red headed officer, to stand up, and head over to the TV, playing Disney music, almost silently. Humming along to 'Go The Distance' from Hercules, Nicole, watches her niece's eyes, slowly flutter shut. Leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead, the older woman, takes a seat on the couch, laying back, keeping the baby close to her chest. With one hand rested on the Wynette's back, the other pats her bum, closing her own eyes, the lyrics of 'You'll be in my heart,' play softly in the background as she follows the baby into sleep.

A few hours later, Waverly wakes up to an empty bed. Looking around the room, Waverly notices the monitor turned off. Slipping out of bed, and into her dressing gown, the younger woman makes her way into the nursery seeing it empty. Straining her ear, the brunette, listens for any activity in the house, hearing the music still playing softly. She makes her way downstairs, finding the most adorable sight. Asleep on the couch, with her niece, is her girlfriend of just over a year. The ten week old, is cuddled against her chest, sleeping peacefully. Picking up her camera, from its place on the hall table, Waverly snaps a quick photo, before covering the two sleeping people. Waverly steps back to lean against the door frame, just watching quietly.


	4. Introducing Baby Earp!

A tall red head and a small brunette make their way through purgatory hospital. Not even half an hour earlier, the smaller of the two had received a phone call from Doc, alerting her of the arrival of baby Earp, no other details given bar that the baby had arrived. Stopping outside the door, Waverly turns to Nicole with a smile. Pushing on the door Nicole and Waverly enter the room. "Hey baby girl and Haught." The red head laughs at the nickname before pushing her girlfriend forward. Wynonna places the newborn into Waverly's arms "Waves I would love for you to meet Wynette Ashlee Earp." Waverly smiles down at the baby. "Wynnie for short." She pipes up. Wynonna beckons the red head forward. "You know, Wynnie is pretty damn lucky, she has me and her dad. But she also has two amazing aunts, who I know will do anything to protect her." Nicole looks up in shock, before mumbling something about leaving the room.

Waverly sighs quietly before motioning to Wynonna if it was okay for her to take Wynette with her. Receiving a nod, Waverly exits the hospital room, finding her girlfriend sitting on a chair just outside the room. "Hey you." She says as she sits down beside the red head. Without warning she places the asleep newborn in the arms of her girlfriend. "I know it's scary, Nic, but Nonna was right, you are just as much Wynnie's aunt as I am. You are part of this family, no matter what anyone else says." The brunette states as her girlfriend looks up at her. The tears fill her eyes as she moves the baby into her other arm, before connecting her lips with Waves. "I just always thought I would never be an aunt after being disowned." She whispers against the lips. Pulling back, she looks down at the baby. "You hear that Princess, I'm your aunty Nicole, and your mama was right, I will do anything to protect you." She whispers kissing the newborns head.


End file.
